Fighting Evil
| executive_producer = | producer = | editor = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = | composer = | company = | distributor = | country = Canada | language = English | location = | network = ETV | first_aired = Television January 3, 2022 – July 11, 2025 January 13, 2034 – January 26, 2035 TV Specials January 9, 2026 – January 17, 2031 Audio January 16 – November 12, 2032 | num_seasons = 7 + specials season | num_episodes = 59 (list of episodes) | picture_format = HDTV | preceded_by = | followed_by = Fightest of the Evil (2026) (Doctor Who special) Don't Stop Fighting (2027) (Doctor Who minisode) Alien Warfare (2029–) (Fighting Evil spin-off) Return of the Fight (2031) (Fighting Evil special) Fighting Evil: Audio (2032) (Fighting Evil audioseries) | related = Doctor Who Chasing Aliens | website = | narrated = (seasons 1 and 5) }} The first season of the Canadian sc-fi Fighting Evil, based on the American adaption of Doctor Who, premiered on June 3, 2022. On August 23, 2022, ETV renewed the series for a second season consisting of 8 episodes. On August 16, 2023, ETV renewed the series for a third season consisting of 7 episodes. On August 25, 2024, ETV renewed the series for a final season consisting of 6 episodes; the show ended with 27 episodes. Following the series' conclusion, ETV announced that a future Halloween special would feature the return of Fighting Evil, also introducing a new lineup of characters while keeping the old as well. With some characters returning to Doctor Who after the Doctor Who: Fighting Evil special and minisode, ETV eventually ordered a spin-off of the series titled Alien Warfare. Although some actors reprise their role, the series is mostly comprised of a new ensemble cast. Although Alien Warfare is a spin-off of the series, it is not considered as a "continuation" but just a "continuation for the characters," meaning that the 13-minute Don't Stop Fighting minisode marked the last episode of the series. In 2030, ETV commissioned a special Fighting Evil themed Alien Warfare episode that featured the return of the series for the first time in four years. It was later announced that (who had made his last appearance in 2026 DW special; 5 years ago) and (who had made his last appearance in 2025 fourth season; 6 years ago) would return as series regulars. It was later revealed that the characters were resurrected from a different dimension, and had returned back to their duties in the legion. In 2031, ETV announced that Fighting Evil would return as an annual program, but as an audioseries as they could not revive the television show given the budget and lower ratings. However, the first episode of the so-called "Season 5: The Awakening" was released in animation form to help bring interest to the show. Following the conclusion of the audoseries, ETV announced that it would be cancelled due to lack of interest from the public and ensemble cast. ETV then ordered a final season consisting of 3 episodes, as well as a separate 2-hour finale to air later, stating, "Although we did not get as high ratings as desired, it was still a success in terms of audoseries, and for that we'd like to say thanks to the Evil fans for sticking with us for an amazing ten years. As a thank you, we decided to order a special and proper final season consisting of 3 hour-long episodes and an additional two-hour series finale. After this, the cast will never return as the beloved characters, who had been bouncing back and forward in Doctor Who and Fighting Evil. We thought it would be the best way to wrap up the show, and we hope you do too. See you in two years, Evil Fighters!" Despite the initial statement, ETV announced later that due to the continued streaming success five hour-long episodes would air monthly from January thru May with the two-hour series finale airing in June. Following the six-month run of Season 6, ETV stated that they desired to continue Evil despite the finale events, but producers rejected the idea stating that it would "lose the artistic integrity of the show, which was destined to end at this point." However, ETV later stated that per contractual agreements the producers had "no longer have rights to the Evil franchise" with ETV in total control. On August 17, 2034, ETV announced that they would reboot Fighting Evil for a seventh season retitled to Fighting Evil: The Next Generation, set to premiere 15 years after the backdoor pilot of the series. Following the 10-episode run of the series, ETV announced that they would not pick up an eighth season due to the lose of over half of viewers from Season 6. However, a controversial fan campaign resulted in the order of a wrap-up movie which did not achieve much higher ratings than Season 7 despite being a stand-alone episode. Overview First generation cast * Krysta Skidmore ( ) is the only character to appear in all seasons, though lead character Nathan Thorpe ( ) just missed a regular appearance in the 2027 minisode. * served as the narrator of the first and last season, which was considered to be done for the series to go full circle. * Due to a regular role in another TV series, only made a guest appearance in the Season 5 audioseries; though returned in Season 6 as a regular. * The fifth season is the only to not include deaths of regular characters, however this is likely due to not wanting a character to have a death only witnessed by audio. * The sixth and final season saw the return of all characters, including revived main character Cyndi Jensen. * The sixth season introduced two new series regulars, the most amount of * The events that took place in Season 6 had a major effect in sister shows Doctor Who and Alien Warfare, and received positive reception. * The series finale set up a character's story arc for a position in spin-off Warfare, although has not been confirmed. } |colspan=3 |- | Narrator |colspan=1 |colspan=7 |colspan=1 |- | | Craig Hornsby |colspan=4 |colspan=2 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |- | | Krysta Skidmore |colspan=9 |- | | Cyndi Jensen |colspan=2 |colspan=1 |colspan=3 |colspan=1 Cameo |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |- | | Shelton Keyes |colspan=2 |colspan=5 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |- | | Rodrick Buns |colspan=1 |colspan=2 |colspan=6 |- | Uncredited actor | The Shadow |colspan=8 |colspan=1 |- | | Ruby Thorpe |colspan=3 |colspan=1 |colspan=4 |colspan=1 |- | |rowspan=3| The Doctor |colspan=2 |colspan=6 |colspan=1 |- | |colspan=3 |colspan=1 |colspan=2 |colspan=2 |colspan=1 |- | |colspan=6 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |colspan=1 |- ! colspan=11| Recurring cast |- | | Kathryn Thorpe |colspan=1 |colspan=10 |- | | |colspan=4 Special guest star |colspan=4 |colspan=1 |- |} Main cast * as Nathan Thorpe * as Craig Hornsby * as Krysta Skidmore * as Olivia Glenn * as Cyndi Jensen * as Shelton Keyes Special guest stars * as Kathryn Thorpe (season 1) * as The Doctor (seasons 1–2) * as The Doctor (season 4) * as Ruby Thorpe (season 4) * Recurring cast * as Tim Lundberg * as Rodrick Buns * as Zona Next Generation cast The Next Generation cast spent one full season and a movie on the series, before some moved to Doctor Who to reprise their roles. Series overview Note: The four specials are often referred to as Season: Specials in DVDs and such, and are counted as a season. However, only TV seasons 1-4, audio season 5, and TV season 6 are officially counted as part of the Fighting Evil series. Episodes Season 1 (2022) Season 2 (2023) Production Development Casting Reception